Ribbon coax cable of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,552 is used to process signal information because it contains a number of signal paths that are shielded from interference problems. This cable is used within electronic equipment to connect electronic circuits but it can also be used externally of the equipment to connect the equipment together.
When the cable is used externally, protection of the cable is essential to protect the cable from wear and abuse and to additionally shield it from crosstalk and interference. Moreover, the cable needs to be effectively grounded at periodic intervals as well as mounted in position. Such a ribbon coax cable comprises a plurality of parallel-spaced and coplanar center conductors, each of the center is conductors covered by a dielectric sheath, a plurality of coplanar, drain wires are selectively disposed among the parallel-spaced center conductors and extending parallel thereto. A conductive layer covers each dielectric sheath and is conductively engaged with a drain wire therealong. Insulation material overlies the conductive layers including the drain wires. Conductive shielding material covers the insulation material and includes projections. An outer dielectric jacket covers the conductive shielding material and the projections thereof defining wings for engagement by a mounting and grounding clamp.
According to another embodiment of such cable, braid ground drain wires extend along the projections of the shielding material and are electrically engagable by the mounting and grounding clamp.